This invention relates to a file folder for an attache case.
Attache cases have a generally rectangular container and a lid hinged to the container. It has been well known to provide a file folder mounted in the attache case lid. The file folder consists of an outer wall and one or more dividers interconnected by webs or gussets along side edges, in accordion fashion, to create multiple expandible pockets.
In use, the attache case is normally set flat on a surface and the lid is opened and raised to a vertical attitude. In that attitude, the pockets can hang free, overhanging to some extent the container. When the pockets are not in use and they are hanging free, they are in the way of the convenient and orderly removal and replacement of files in the main container. To eliminate the overhanging problem, it has been conventional practice to provide straps at the sides of the lid, the straps having fasteners at their free ends cooperating with the outer wall of the file folder to hold the file folder snugly within the confines of the lid.
The straps do flap about. The straps require manipulation to unfasten and fasten them when opening the pockets and returning the pockets of the file folder snugly against the lid, respectively. Even with these disadvantages, the straps have been used to retain the file folder within the confines of the lid for at least fifty years.